matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
M.A.T.A.D.O.R
* * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 58|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 60 ((max 900)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 260 |level_required = 32|released = 13.0.0|theme = Futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The M.A.T.A.D.O.R" is a Primary weapon released in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It is a futuristic-looking assault rifle with the ACOG scope and the front grip for recoil absorption. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, average-high capacity and excellent mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in medium-long ranges. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers, albeit with only 4X Zoom. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the M.A.T.A.D.O.R can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *Due to its excellent accuracy and high fire rate, this is useful for taking air enemies with ease. *Aim at the head for extra points. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. *However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Futuristic-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is one of the most accurate assault rifle when you are hip firing as this weapon has very little recoil or no crosshair spread. *The word "MATADOR" without dots between the letters is synonymous to the word "bullfighter". *It resembles the Primary counterpart of the No-Scoper and the Elephant Hunter. *It shares the same skin of the Asimov Warfare Police. *It was made cheaper in the 15.0.0 update. (from 460 to 260 ) *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Legendary